Time Of Our Lives
by Katherine997
Summary: Sophia Pevensie, she's Peter's younger twin sister. When there was the war, Sophia, her twin and their brother, Edmund and two sister, Susan and Lucy were all sent to live for a little while with Professor Kirke. But soon they enter into a new and magic place. Narnia.
1. Ch 1 - New Place

**Sophia POV**  
The germen bombers appeared. They started dropping bombs on the houses. "Edmund get away from there! Peter! Sophia!" I heard mother's voice. I ran over to the living room with Peter and saw Mum grabbing Edmund's arm, who was looking out the window.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Mum asked Ed and then turned to me and my twin. "Peter, Sophia, quickly, the shelter now!" She said. "Come on, Ed," I said as I grabbed Ed's hand and we all ran out the house to the shelter.

Ed got out of my grip and turned around back to the house. "Wait! Dad!" He said as he ran back. "Ed!" I called and was about to go after him but Peter stopped me. "Edmund! No!" Mum called as well.

"I'll get him!" Peter said and ran after Ed. "Peter! Come back!" Mum called and I pulled my sisters inside the shelter. Susan and Lucy sat together and I sat between them and wrapped my arms around them.

A minute later, Ed came flying through the door and Peter came running in after him. Edmund fell down on the bed in the middle of the floor. "Why can't you think of anyone but yourself?! You're so selfish! You could've got up killed!" Peter yelled.

"Stop it," Mum said as she sat down with Ed, she wrapped her arms tightly around him. "Why can't you ever do as you're told?" Peter asked. Edmund didn't gave an answer. Peter turned around and shut the shelter door.

...

Mum sent us travelling with the rest of the children, to live in the country where we could be safe. The morning that we were supposed to leave I had ever seen the train station this packed before. There was soldiers and I spotted Edmund looking around to see maybe our father was among them but I know he wasn't.

We all gathered together around Mum as she placed our labels of where we would be staying on our jackets. I stood between Lucy and Peter. Mum helped Lucy with her label and made sure she was warm enough.

"If dad was here, he wouldn't make us go," Edmund said. "If dad were here, the war would be over and we wouldn't have to go," Peter said. I wrapped my arm around Lucy and she leaned into me as she clutching her teddy bear closer to her chest.

"You will listen to your brother, won't you Edmund?" Mum asked. He didn't answer. Mum stood up and tried to pull him to a hug but he leaned away so she kissed him on the head before turning to look at the rest of us.

She went to Peter who was standing next to Edmund. She pulled him into a tight hug which he returned. "Promise me you will look after the others," Mum said. "I will mum," Peter replied.

Mum pulled away and looked at him. She smiled a little. "Good man," She said. Then Mum turned to me. She pulled me to a tight hug. "Be a big girl. They'll need you more than ever now," She said. She pulled away and I nodded my head and smiled weakly as a few tears were running down my face.

She looked at Susan and walked over to her. "Oh, Susan," Mum said as she pulled her to a hug. Susan's eyes were slightly red but so was mine. "Be a big girl," Mum said to her and they pulled away. Susan nodded.

Mum stepped back and looked at all of us one more time. "Alright. Off you go," She said. We picked up our cases and headed towards the train. I was behind Edmund, who was being dragged along by Susan. "I know how to get on a train," He said but Susan ignored him. I looked back at Lucy, who was holding Peter's hand.

They checked our tags and then asked for our tickets. I looked at Peter, who had our tickets to see he was distracted by something. I noticed the woman was repeatedly asking for our tickets so I took it from him and handed them to her and we walked towards the train. I followed the other two but kept glancing back to make sure Lucy and Peter weren't far behind.

Lucy was looking around. I guessed she was looking for mum. Peter stopped and talked to her, they walked over to me. Peter let go of Lucy's hand so she could grab mine and we boarded the train and quickly caught up with Susan and Edmund.

We found a free window where we could look for Mum. Susan looked out and quickly joined by Lucy, Peter, Edmund and I. We spotted Mum and we began to wave and yelling our goodbyes like everyone else around us. The train slowly started moving and we soon lost sight of her.

The train picked up speed and we decided it was about time we went in search for a compartment. We find one that was mostly empty except for two young children who looked to around Lucy's age. We put our luggage up on the rack and sat down.

I sat down next to Peter and lay my head on my twin's shoulder and his arm wrapping around me. The train ride was very long as we had one of the last stops. We watched from our compartment window as the two kids we had shared it with were taken off to wherever they were staying. The other three sat across from us imaginings what our new home would be like.

Our stop was station that wasn't really a station. There was only a wooden stand in the middle of no where next to a dirt road. We were the only ones here surprisingly but it didn't look like there were mainly places around here for people to go.

The sound of and on-coming car met our ears and so raced down the steps of the platform, believing it to be whoever was to meet us, this Ms. Macready.

We waited another few moments to see if any of us could hear anything but all there was silence. "The professor knew we were coming?" Susan stated. Edmund then picked up his tag and began to inspect it. "Perhaps we've been incorrectly labelled," He said.

Then we heard the sound of a woman's voice which appeared to encouraging a horse. I was correct as seconds later a woman rounded the corner in a large cart being drawn by a grey horse.

The woman had a strict atmosphere to her and I became slightly weary and knew she wasn't someone to cross. She gazed down at us in, if I had to put a name to it, disinterest. Peter and I shared a look of disbelief before we looked back up at the strict woman. "Ms. Macready?" Peter asked hesitantly. The woman replied, "I'm afraid so."

Lucy looked up at me and I smiled reassuringly down at her and then she spun back around. "Is this it then? Haven't you brought anything else?" Ms. Macready asked. "No ma'am. It's just us," I replied.

Lucy nodded in agreement. "Small favours," Ms. Macready remarked before gesturing with her head for us to get in the cart behind which we quickly did.

... ...

The ride wasn't very long but the area we were in was beyond beautiful. It was simply breath-taking. There were large grounds filled with plants and trees surrounding the large manor. It was an enormous house made of mainly red brick and appeared to be very old.

The inside of the house was much brighter in places but darker in others. Yes, it was a quite beautiful house but it seemed to large for only one man and caretaker.

"Professor Kirk is not accustomed to having children in this house," Ms. Macready remarked, "And as such, there are a few rules you will need to follow; There will be no shouting or running."

She then began making her way up the stairs and we all followed. "Or running. No improper use of the dumbwaiter-" Susan reached out to touch a sculpture. "NO touching of the historical artefacts!"

Me, Peter, Ed and Lucy looked at each other, and tried not to laugh. We were silent as she walked up the small staircase, "And above all there will be no disturbing of the professor."

... ...

It soon became dark and it was time for bed. Lucy had been tucked in by Peter, Susan and I but she couldn't get to sleep. Peter was sitting next to the window and gazing out into the darkness. I sat on the bed with Lucy, reading her a book trying to get her to fall asleep. Susan then walked over to the radio and switched it off.

I gave up on trying to get Lucy to sleep and let the book fall open on my side while my arm wrapped around Lucy. Peter and Susan walked over to us. "The sheets feel scratchy," Lucy mumbled to us. They sat down with us.

"Wars don't last forever Lucy, we'll be home soon," I said and Lucy looked at me and I gave her a small smile. Edmund choose then to saunter in, "Yeah, if home still there."

I rolled my eyes at his remark. That was defiantly not helping the matter. "Isn't it time you were in bed," Susan complained. "Yes, mum," Edmund said sarcastically. I shared a look with Susan and we both just shook our heads.

"Ed!" Peter called, luckily Edmund finally stayed silent. We then looked back at Lucy and Peter said, "You saw outside, the place is huge. We can do whatever we want here. Tomorrow is going to be great. Really."


	2. Ch 2 - A Magical Wardrobe?

The next day wasn't what we expected. It was raining outside. We all were in the studies room, Lucy was staring out of the window, Edmund was under a chair messing around with it, and Susan, Peter and I were playing a game that Susan made up. We were all bored.

"'Gas-tro-vas-cu-lar'," Susan read form the dictionary and Peter and I shared a bored look. "Come on, 'Gastrovascular.'," She said. Peter sighed. "Is it Latin?" He asked.

"Yes," Susan said. Edmund come out of the chair "Is it Latin for 'worst game ever invented'?" He asked. Peter and I laughed softly and Susan closed the book. "We could play hide-and-seek," Lucy suggested as she walked over.

"But, Lucy, we're already having so much fun," I said sarcastically, looking back at Susan. Lucy grabbed my arm. "Come on, Sophia. Please . . . Pretty please . . ." She begged and looked between me and my twin.

Peter looked at me and I smirked. Peter smiled as he looked back at our sister. "One . . . two . . . three . . . four . . ." He started.

We all got up to our feet quickly and walked out of the room. I ran to the kitchen and hid there. "Eight-four, eighty-five . . ." I heard Peter in the background.

"98, 99, 100 . . . Ready or not here I come," I heard Peter. "I'm back, I'm back! It's alright!" I heard Lucy calling. I frowned before walking out of the kitchen.

I meet Susan on the way and we saw Peter, Edmund and Lucy in the hallway. "Does this mean we win?" Susan asked. My twin turned to us. "I don't think Lucy wants to play anymore," He said. "But, I've been gone . . . for hours," Lucy said.

We got to a spare room that held a single wardrobe. "There was forest in the Wardrobe. It's a place called Narnia!" Lucy said with a big smile. I frowned and Susan and Ed examined the wardrobe.

Susan walked back to me, Peter and Lucy with Edmund walking from behind the wardrobe.

"The only wood in here is the back of the wardrobe," Susan said. "One game at a time, Lu. We don't all have your imagination," Peter said. "But I wasn't imagining!" Lucy insisted.

"That's enough," Susan said. "I wouldn't lie about this!" Lucy said. "Well, I believe you," Edmund said and we all turned to look at him. "You do?" Lucy asked, surprise.

"Of course, didn't I tell you about the football field I found in the bathroom cupboard?" He asked. "Oh, will you just stop it? You always have to make everything worse," Peter said.

"It was just a joke," Edmund said. "When are you going to learn to grow up?" Peter snapped. Edmund got angry and got into Peter's face. "Shut up! You think you're dad, but you're not!" He shouted and then stormed out.

"Well, that was nicely handled," Susan said sarcastically and then walked out of the room. I sighed. "But . . . It was really there . . ." Lucy said. "Susan's right, Lu. That's enough," I said and then me and Peter walked out of the room.


	3. Ch 3 - Believe Or Not

"Sophia! Wake up!" I started to wake up by Lucy's voice. She ran into my room and jumped on my bed. Peter, who was half asleep walked over as well and fall on my bed. "Sophia! It's there, it's really there!" Lucy said with a big smile.

I was still half asleep. "Lucy, what are talking about?" I asked as Susan walked in with Ed. "Narnia! It's all in the wardrobe, like I told you!" Lucy said. "Oh Lucy, you've been dreaming," Susan said.

"But I haven't! I've seen Mr. Tumnus again! Oh, and this time - Edmund went too," Lucy said. Peter and I shred a look before we all turned to Edmund. "You saw the faun?" Peter asked.

"Well, he didn't actually go there with me," Lucy said and then turned to Edmund, "What were you doing Edmund?"

"I-I was just playing along. I'm sorry, guys. I shouldn't have encouraged her. You know what little children are like these days. They just don't know when to stop pretending," Edmund said and he sat on the spare bed, looking smugly at Lucy.

Lucy started to cry and ran out of the room. "Lucy!" I called as I got out of the bed and ran after Lucy, with Susan and Peter.

We stopped when we saw Lucy hugging the Professor. "You children are one shenanigan shy of sleeping' in the stable -" Ms. Macready said and then noticed the Professor. "Oh, Professor! I'm sorry. I told them you were not to be disturbed."

"It's alright, Ms. Macready. I'm sure there's an explanation. But I think this one is in need of some hot chocolate," The Professor said. "Yes Professor. Come on, dear," Ms. Macready said to Lucy and wrapped her arm around her as she led her away.

Peter, Susan and I turned to walk away but the Professor clear his throat and we turned back to him.

Peter, Susan and I were at the Professor's office with him. The Professor sat at his desk and took some tobacco out of its silver apple case and put it in his pipe. "You seem to have upset the internal balance of my housekeeper," He said.

"We are very sorry sir, it won't happen again," Peter promised. "It's our sister, sir. Lucy," Susan said. "The weeping girl?" The Professor asked. "Yes, sir. She's upset," Susan said.

"Hence the weeping," The Professor said. "It's nothing. We can handle it," Peter said and he took mine and Susan's sleeves. "Oh, I can see that," The Professor said sarcastically.

"She thinks she's found a magical land . . ." I started and the Professor smiled. "In the upstairs wardrobe." The Professor's smile fell and he stood up.

"What did you say?" He asked me. "The wardrobe upstairs. Lucy thinks she's found a forest inside," I said. The Professor led me to the couch and me and my siblings sat down while the Professor sat on the chair in front of us. "What was it like?" He asked. "Like talking to a lunatic," Susan said.

"No, not her - the forest!" The Professor said. "You're not saying you believe her?" Peter asked. "You don't?" The Professor asked. "Of course not. I mean, logically, it's impossible," Susan said. "Edmund said they were only pretending," Peter said.

"And he's usually the more truthful one, is he?" The Professor asked. "No, this would be the first time," I said. "So, if she's not mad and she's not lying, then logically . . . We must assume she's telling the truth," The Professor said.

"You're saying we should just believe her?" Peter asked. "She's your sister, isn't she? You're a family. You might just try acting like one," The Professor said.


	4. Ch 4 - Narnia

The next day, it was a bright sunny day. We all decided to go outside. Susan, Peter, Edmund and I were playing cricket while Lucy was reading.

"And Sophia winds up, poised to take yet another wicket . . ." Peter called to me and I smirked as I throw the ball and it hit Edmund in the leg. "Ow!"

"Whoops!" I said. "Wake up, Dolly Daydream!" Peter said to Ed. "Why can't we play hide-and-seek again?" Ed asked. "I thought you said that it was a kid's game," I remarked.

"Besides, we could all use the fresh air," Susan remarked. "Not like there isn't air inside," Ed said. "Ed, are you ready?" I asked, smirking. "Are you?" Ed said to me and I looked at Peter and winked. He smirked, knowing I'm going to make it heard.

Edmund smack his bat on the ground and got ready to hit the ball. I pitched the ball. It bounce and Edmund whack it good and it smashed through an upstairs window. My jaw dropped and me and my siblings shard a look before we all ran inside the house.

We rushed into the room and saw the shattered glass and the suit of armor on the floor. "Oh man," I said.

"Well done, Ed!" Peter said to Edmund. "Sophia bowled it!" Edmund said. "Hey," I said. "Sorry," Ed said. "What on earth is going on up there?" We heard Ms. Macready's voice. "The Macready!" Susan said. "Come on!" Peter said and we started to ran around the house looking for a place to hide.

Soon, we got to the wardrobe room. Edmund ran up to the wardrobe and opened the door. "Come on!" He said. "You've have got to be joking," Susan said. Then we heard footsteps and we all quickly climb into the wardrobe.

Peter was careful to leave the door open a crack. "Move back," He whispered and we all started to back further into the wardrobe.

"Stop shoving!" Peter said. "You're on my foot!" I said. "Oww! You're on my foot!" Lucy said. "Don't push!" Edmund said. "Watch out! Stop it!" Susan said.

Then, Peter, Susan and I tripped into - Snow! We tripped into snow. We looked back and gasp as we realize we have entered a snowy wood. "Impossible!" Susan said as the three of us got up.

"Don't worry, it's probably just your imagination," Lucy said with a smile. Peter and I looked at each other before looking at Lucy. "We don't suppose saying "we're sorry" would quite cover it?" Peter said to Lucy.

"No, it wouldn't," Lucy said. "But this might!" Lucy nailed Peter in the face with a snowball. I laughed and Peter throw one at me and we all started a snowball fight. Susan hit Edmund in the arm with one.

"Ow!" He said and we all stopped and stared at him as he rubbed his arm. "Stop it!" He said. "You little liar," Peter said. "You didn't believe her either!" Edmund said. "Apologize to Lucy," Peter said.

Edmund just looked at Lucy. "Say you're sorry!" Peter demanded, taking a step up to him. "Alright! I'm sorry," Edmund said.

"That's alright. Some little children just don't know when to stop pretending," Lucy said, looking at Edmund smugly. "Very funny," Edmund muttered.

"Maybe we should go back," Susan suggested. "Shouldn't we at least take a look around?" Edmund suggested. "I think Lucy should decide," I said, looking at Lucy with a smile.

Lucy gasp in happiness. "I'd like you all to meet Mr. Tumnus!" She said. "Well, Mr. Tumnus it is!" Peter agreed and then he walked back into the wardrobe.

"But we can't go hiking in the snow dressed like this," Susan said. Peter walked back to us with fur coats, "No . . . but I'm sure the Professor wouldn't mind us using these."

He started handing out the fur coats. "And if you think about it "logically," we're not even taking them out of the wardrobe," He said and he handed a coat to Edmund. "But that's a girl's coat!" Edmund complained. "I know," Peter said, handing him the coat.

We all passed a Lamppost as we explore Narnia and started to play in the snow. Soon we got close to Mr. Tumnus's house. Lucy was talking about what we were expecting in Mr. Tumnus's house. Then we stopped as we saw that the door was broken down. "Lu?" Peter asked.

Lucy ran toward the door. "Lucy!" I called and ran after her with Peter, Susan and Edmund. We all ran inside and saw that the house had been destroyed. "Who would do something like this?" Lucy asked.

We looked around. Peter began reading a piece of paper aloud as I walked over to him.

 **'The Faun, Tumnus is hear by charged with high Treason. Against her Imperial Majesty, Jadis, Queen of Narnia. For comforting her enemies and fraternizing with humans. Signed, Maugrim Captain of the Secret Police. Long Live The Queen.'**

"Alright, now we should really go back," Susan said. "But what about Mr. Tumnus?" Lucy asked as she grabbed me hand. "If he was arrested just for being with a human, I don't think that there's much that we can do," Susan said. "You don't understand, do you? I'm the human! She must have found out he helped me," Lucy said.

"Maybe we could call the police," Peter suggested. "These are the police," Susan and I said at the same time. I bent down and looked at Lucy. "Don't worry, Lu. We'll think of something."

Edmund turned around at the moment. "Why?" He asked. We all looked at him. "I mean, he's a criminal," He said.

"Psst!" We looked outside to see a robin. Susan turned back to us. "Did that bird just 'psst' us?" She asked. We walked outside and watched the robin fly away.

Then we heard rustling around us. We looked around as Susan, Lucy and I moved closer to Peter. I hold onto Peter's arm while Susan hold onto Peter's coat and Lucy hold onto my coat. We all watched closely and then a beaver came into sight.

"It's a beaver," Lucy said and we sighed in relieve. Peter approached the beaver, "Here boy ..." He said, clicking his tongue. "Here boy . . ."

Peter put down his hand. The beaver stared at it and then sat upright. "Well, I ain't gonna smell it if that's what you want!" The beaver said. My eyes grow wide while Lucy just giggled. "Sorry," Peter said to the beaver. "Lucy Pevensie?"

"Yes?" Lucy asked. Mr. Beaver handed her a handkerchief. "Hey, that's the hanky I gave to Mr.-" Mr. Beaver finished for her. "Tumnus. He gave it to me just before they took him."

"Is he alright?" Lucy asked. Mr. Beaver looked around before looking back. "Further in," He whispered and then crawl away.

Peter, Lucy and I began to follow him but Susan hold us back. "What are you doing?" She asked. "She's right. How do we know we can trust him?" Edmund asked.

"He said he knows the faun," Peter said. "He's a beaver . . . He shouldn't be saying anything!" Susan said. "Is everything alright?" Mr. Beaver asked, popping out of the snow. "Yes," I said as I turned to Mr. Beaver. "We were just talking."

"That's better left for safer corners," Mr. Beaver whispered and then took off again. "He means the trees," Lucy said and we all started to follow Mr. Beaver.


	5. Ch 5 - Mr and Ms Beaver

"Come on. We don't want to be caught out here after nightfall," Mr. Beaver said. We passed through large cliffs and under a large stone arch.

Finally we turned a corner and spotted a small house built of sticks, logs and other things. Smoke rises from the chimney. This must be where Mr. Beaver lived. "Ah, blimey! Looks like the old girl has got the kettle on. Nice cup o' Rosy Lee," Mr. Beaver said.

"It's lovely," Lucy said. "Oh, it's merely a trifle, you know. Still got plenty of work to do. Ain't quite finished it yet. It'll look the business when it is done," Mr. Beaver said as we continued.

As we approached the house, we heard a female's voice, "Beaver, is that you? I've been worried sick!" A female beaver came out of the dam. "If I find you've been out with Badger again I -"

She stopped when she spotted all of us coming towards her. "Oh, those aren't Badgers," She said quietly in amazement. Ms. Beaver walked towards us, "Oh, I never thought I would live to see this day!" Then she looked at Mr. Beaver.

"Look at my fur. You couldn't give me ten minutes warning?" Ms. Beaver asked. "I'd give you a week if I thought it would've helped," Mr. Beaver said and then chuckled. We all chuckled.

"Come inside and we'll see if we can't get you some food. And some civilized company," Ms. Beaver said and Mr. Beaver chuckled. Ms. Beaver led us all inside the small house. "Now, careful. Watch your step," Mr. Beaver said as we followed Ms. Beaver inside.

"Excuse the mess. Can't get Mr. Beaver to get out of his chair," Ms. Beaver said. We all, except from Edmund, went and sat around their small kitchen dining table as Ms. Beaver cooked up some food.

"Isn't there anything we can do to help Mr. Tumnus?" I asked. "They'll have been taken him to the Witch's house. And you know what they say: there's few who go through them gates that come out again," Mr. Beaver said.

Ms. Beaver walked over to us and placed a plate down in front of Lucy, "Fish and chips, dear. But there is hope, dear. Lots of hope."

At this Mr. Beaver choked on his drink and then said, "Oh yeah, there's a right bit more than hope!" Then he proceeded to lean closer to us and said seriously, "Aslan is on the move."

Peter and I sheared a confused look and Edmund come over from his place on the stairs. "Who's Aslan?" He asked. Mr. Beaver laughing. "Who's Aslan?" He asked and continued to laughing. "You cheeky little blighter."

Ms. Beaver noticed that we were serious and she hit Mr. Beaver to stop laughing. He stopped and looked at everyone of us. "You don't know, do you?" He asked.

"Well, we haven't exactly been here very long," I said. "He's only the king the whole wood, the top geezer . . . The real king of Narnia!" Mr. Beaver said.

Ms. Beaver placed her hand on Mr. Beaver. "He's been away for a long while," She added. "But he just got back! And he's waiting for you near the Stone Table!" Mr. Beaver said. "He's waiting for us?" Lucy asked.

"You're blooming joking! They don't even know about the prophecy!" Mr. Beaver said. "Well, then . . ." Ms. Beaver said, gesturing towards us.

Mr. Beaver sighed. "Look. Aslan's return, Tumnus' arrest, the secret police, it's all happening because of you!" Mr. Beaver said. "You're blaming us?" Susan asked.

"No! Not blaming. Thanking you," Ms. Beaver said. "There's a prophecy. 'When Adam's flesh and Adam's bone sits at Cair Paravel in throne, the evil time will be over and done.'," Mr. Beaver said.

"You know that doesn't really rhyme," Susan said. "Yeah, I know it don't, but you're kinda missin' the point!" Mr. Beaver said. "It has long been foretold that two sons of Adam and three daughters of Eve will defeat the White Witch and restore peace to Narnia," Ms. Beaver said.

"And you think we're the ones?" I asked. "Well you'd better be, 'cause Aslan's already fitted out your army," Mr. Beaver said. "Our army?" Lucy asked, surprised.

"Mum sent us away so we wouldn't get caught up in a war," Susan said to Peter and me. Peter shook his head. "I think you've made a mistake," I said. "We're not heroes," Peter added. "We're from Finchley," Susan said.

"Hmm?" Mr. Beaver asked. "Thank you for your hospitality. But we really have to go," Susan said as she, Peter and I got up. "No, you can't just leave," Mr. Beaver said. "He's right. We have to help Mr. Tumnus," Lucy said.

"I'm sorry, Lu, but it's out of our hands," I said to Lucy and then turned to Mr. and Ms. Beaver. "I'm sorry but it's time the five of us to get home," I said. "Ed?" Peter started as he turned around but Edmund wasn't there.

"Ed?" I asked. "I'm going to kill him," Peter said. "You may not have to," Mr. Beaver said and we turned to look at him, "Has Edmund ever been in Narnia before?" He asked. We all shared a look before rushing out.

We all ran through the snow, "Hurry!" Peter called. We reached the top of a hill and saw Edmund going through the Witch's castle gates. "Edmund!" Lucy shouted. "Shh! They'll hear ya!" Mr. Beaver said.

Peter and I started to ran after Edmund but Mr. Beaver grabbed us by the coats. "NO!" Mr. Beaver said. "Get off me!" Peter said as I said, "Let go!"

"You're playing into her hands!" Mr. Beaver said. "We can't just let him go!" Susan said. "He's our brother!" Lucy added. "He's the bait! The Witch wants all five of ya!" Mr. Beaver said.

"Why?" Peter and I asked at the same time. "To stop the prophecy from coming true! To kill ya!" Mr. Beaver said. We turned to the castle and saw the doors closing. "This is all your fault!" Susan said to Peter.

"My fault?" Peter asked. "None of this would have happened if you had just listened to me in the first place!" Susan said.

"Oh, so you knew this would happen?" Peter asked. "I didn't know what would happen which is why we should've left while we still could!" Susan said.

"Stop it!" I said, coming between them. "This isn't going to help Edmund!" Lucy said. "She's right. Only Aslan can help your brother now," Mr. Beaver said. "Then take us to him," I said, looking at Mr. Beaver.

Mr. Beaver started to walk away and Lucy and Susan slowly started to follow. I looked at Peter and saw he was looking at the castle. "Peter, come on," I said gently and grabbed my twin's hand and we started to follow the others.


	6. Ch 6 - Meeting the Fox

As we were walking, we heard a howl. We stopped at our track and listen carefully. Then we heard growls. "Run!" Mr. Beaver shouted and we all ran.

We ran back to the house. "Hurry, Mother! They're after us!" Mr. Beaver said. "Oh, right then . . ." Ms. Beaver said and she quickly got through the cabinets.

"What is she doing?" I asked but Mr. Beaver just rolled his eyes at his wife. "You'll thank you me later. It's a long journey and Beaver gets pretty cranky when he's hungry," Ms. Beaver said. "I'm cranky now!" Mr. Beaver shouted as Susan went to help Ms. Beaver.

"Do you think we should bring jam?" Susan asked. "Only if the Witch serves toast!" Peter said sarcastically. Then we heard barking and growling coming from outside. The wolves were trying to get into the house by tearing it apart. "What do we do?" I asked Mr. Beaver.

Mr. Beaver quickly crawl to a cabinet and opened it, revealing a secret passage way. "Quickly!" He said. We all one by one rushed in the secret passage that was led by Mr. Beaver.

"Badger and me dug this. It comes up right near his place," Mr. Beaver said. "You told me it lead to your mums!" Ms. Beaver said.

Lucy tripped and Susan and I turned back to help her up. Then we heard howls. "They're in the tunnel," Lucy whispered. "Quick! This way!" Mr. Beaver said, turning to another way and we followed.

We kept running through the tunnel but then stopped at a dead end. "You should have brought a map!" Ms. Beaver said to Mr. Beaver. "There wasn't room next to the jam!" Mr. Beaver said as he started to take apart of the wooden planks of the dead end.

Mr. Beaver made a hole and we all got out. Peter and Mr. Beaver covered the exit with a barrel. Then Lucy tripped over a statue and we all turned to her and then looked at the statues.

There were small stone animals. We looked around and saw several creatures turned into stone, they have fear expression on all of them. Mr. beaver slowly walked toward a statue of a Badger with a sad look on his face.

"I'm so sorry dear," Ms. Beaver comforted him. "He was my best mate," Mr. Beaver said sadly. "What happened here?" Peter asked.

"This is what becomes of those who cross the Witch," A Fox said, walking behind us. Mr. Beaver pulled his wife behind him as he said, "Take one more step, traitor, and I'll chew you to splinters!"

"Relax. I'm one of the good guys," The Fox said. "Yeah? Well you look an awful lot like one of the bad ones," Mr. Beaver said.

"An unfortunate family resemblance, but we can argue breeding later. Right now we've got to move," The Fox said. "What did you have in mind?" Peter asked and the Fox smiled.

"Quickly, climb up the tree," The Fox said and we did. The wolves break out of the hole and surround the Fox. "Greetings, gents. Lost something, have we?" The Fox said.

"Don't patronize me! I know where your allegiance lies. We are looking for some humans," The wolf leader said.

"Humans? Here in Narnia? Well, that's a valuable bit of information, don't you think?" The Fox said. Another wolf bit into the Fox's side. Lucy and Ms. Beaver whimpered but we kept them down.

"Your reward is your life. It's not much . . . But still. Where are the fugitives?" The wolf leader asked. "North . . . they went north," The Fox lied after a pause.

"Smell them out!" The wolf leader said. The wolf that had the Fox, cast the Fox aside and the wolves ran. We all jumped off and I quickly went to the Fox.

... ...

We made a campfire. "Are you alright?" Lucy asked the Fox while Ms. Beaver was patching him up. "Well, I wish I could say their bark was worse than their bite - ohhh!" The Fox winced in pain.

"Stop squirming! You're worse than beaver on bath day," Ms. Beaver remarked. "Worst day of the year," Mr. Beaver whispered to us and we all laughed softly.

"Thank you for your kindness but I'm afraid that is all the cure I have time for," The Fox said as he got up. "Wait, you're leaving?" I asked.

"It has been a pleasure, my Queen, and an honor. But, time is short and Aslan himself has sent me to gather more troops," The Fox said.

"You've seen Aslan?!" Mr. Beaver asked. "What's he like?" Ms. Beaver asked. "Like everything we have ever heard," The Fox said and then looked at me and my siblings. "You'll be glad to have him by your side in the battle against the Witch."

"We are not planning fighting any witch . . ." Susan said. "But, surely, King Peter, Queen Sophia . . . the prophecy," The Fox said to me and my twin.

"We can't go to war without you," Mr. Beaver said to the both of us. Peter and I looked at each other before looking back at them. "We just want to get our brother back," Peter said.


	7. Ch 7 - The Frozen River

The next day, we continued and stopped at what looked to be a large ice covered river. "Now, Aslan's camp is near the Stone Table, just across the frozen river," Mr. Beaver said.

We all looked at him. We need to cross it? "River?" Peter and I asked at the same time. "Oh, the river's been frozen solid for a hundred years," Ms. Beaver reassured us.

We looked at the distance once again. "It's so far," I said. "It's the world, dear. Did you expect it to be small?" Ms. Beaver asked. "Smaller," Susan said and we kept going.

The more we all walked, the more Mr. Beaver was getting cranky. "Come on, humans, while we're still young," Mr. Beaver called as he and Ms. Beaver led.

"If he tells us to hurry up one more time, I'm going to turn him into a big fluffy hat," Peter said as he let Lucy climb on his back and we all shared a laugh. "Hurry up!" Mr. Beaver said. "He is getting kinda bossy," Lucy said. "No! Behind you! It's her!" Mr. Beaver shouted, pointing behind us.

We turned and saw a huge storm of white snow, along with the sound of sled bells. We all started to ran, trying to get away from the sled.

"Quickly!" Mr. Beaver shouted, showing us a hole that was in the ground. We all ran inside and it was silent. We saw a shadow and then we heard footsteps and then there was a few moments of silence.

"Maybe she's gone," Lucy whispered. "I suppose I'll go and have a look," Peter said. Mr. Beaver stopped him. "No, you're no good to Narnia dead," He whispered.

"Well, neither are you, Beaver," Ms. Beaver said. "Thanks sweetheart," Mr. Beaver said and then he climb out to investigate.

It was silent. Ms. Beaver let out a quiet whimper and I hold her hand, comforting her. After a long pause, Mr. Beaver appeared, startling us and Lucy let out a small scream.

"Come out! I hope you've all been good, because there is someone here to see you!" Mr. Beaver said with a big smile. We all shard a frown before slowly one by one walking out of the hole.

Then I saw someone that I didn't thought I'm meet. Father Christmas. He laughed at our shock looks. "Merry Christmas, Sir!" Lucy said with a big smile. "It certainly is, Lucy . . . since you all have arrived," Father Christmas said with a smile.

"Look, I've put up with a lot since we got here. But this . . ." Susan started. "We thought you were the Witch," Peter admitted.

Father Christmas looked down. "Yes, sorry about that." Then he looked back at us. "But, in my defence, I have been driving one of these -" He looked back at his sleigh "- Longer than the Witch."

"I thought there was no Christmas in Narnia," Lucy said. "Yes, not for a long time. But the hope you have brought, your Majesties, is finally starting to weaken the Witch's power," Father Christmas said. "Still, I dare say you could do with these!"

He pulled a bag out of his sleigh. "Presents!" Lucy said, happily. Father Christmas chuckled. Out of the side of the sack, Father Christmas pulled out a small glass vial in a leather strap.

He kneeled down to Lucy. "The juice of the fire flower. One drop will cure any injury. And though I hope you never have to use it . . ."

Father Christmas handed Lucy a dagger. "Thank you, sir. But I think . . . I could be brave enough," Lucy said. "I'm sure you could. But battles are ugly affairs," Father Christmas said.

Father Christmas got up and then reached down into the sack again and pulled out a large quiver filled with arrows and a bow. "Susan," He called to her as Lucy went to stood beside me.

I watched as Susan stepped forward nervously. "Trust in this bow and it will not easily miss," Father Christmas said to her softly as he handed it over to her.

"What happened to, 'battles are ugly affairs?'" Susan asked. Father Christmas chuckled. "And, though you don't seem to have trouble making yourself heard," He said and then he handed her a sword.

Susan smiled down at her gifts and then sent Father Christmas a small smile. "Thanks," She said. He then turned to Peter. "Peter." Peter walked forward. "The time to use these may be near at hand," Father Christmas said, handing Peter a large sliver shield with a red lion imprinted on the front and a large sword in a red sheath. Peter draw the sword and show it in the light.

"Thank you, sir," Peter said to Father Christmas. Father Christmas set his sights on me and smiled. "Sophia." I gave a small smile and stepped forward. He pulled out from the sack a gold and steel sword, "This is for you and -" He handed me a horn, "Blow on this, and wherever you are, help will come."

I gave him a smile. "Thank you," I said and he smiled. "They are tools, not toys. Bare them well and wisely," He addressed us all and then he clapped his hands together. "Now, I best be off. Winter is almost over and things do pile up when you've been gone a hundred years!"

He picked up his sack and lifted it back into the sleigh once more before turning back around to face us. "Long live Aslan! And Merry Christmas!" He said and then he was off across the snow.

"Bye . . . Merry Christmas!" We all called. Lucy turned to Susan. "Told you he was real!" She said, grinning. "He said," Peter said as he gazed off after the disappearing sleigh, "Winter is almost over." He spun to look at us, "You know what that means . . . No more ice!"

We came to the final crossing of the river right at the waterfall. The ice was breaking away and was almost all gone. "That's not good," I said. "We need to cross now!" Peter said. "Don't beavers make dams?" Lucy asked the Beavers.

"I'm not that fast, dear," Mr. Beaver said. "Come on!" Peter said as he grabbed hold of Lucy's hand and we begin to make our why down. "Wait, just think about this for a minute," Susan said.

Peter turned to face her. "We don't have a minute!" He snapped. "I'm just trying to be realistic," Susan defended. "No, you're trying to be smart, as usual!" I snapped and we continued.

When we all reached to the bottom of the cliff, Peter stepped on the ice and it started to break so he pulled his foot back. "Wait, maybe I should go first," Mr. Beaver said. "Maybe you should," Peter agreed.

Mr. Beaver slowly and carefully walked on the ice and every moments would slap at the cracks with his tail. "You've been sneaking second helpings haven't you?" Ms. Beaver asked.

Mr. Beaver looked back at her. "Well you never know what meal is gonna be your last, especially with your cooking," He replied.

Peter took the lead and we slowly made our way across the ice. Lucy grabbed hold of Peter and I with Susan stayed close behind us. "If Mum knew what we were doing . . ." Susan started. "Mum's not here!" Peter snapped.

Suddenly, ice fell to our left from the waterfall. We turned our gazed from the ice below to the ice above. We spotted the wolves running along the top of the waterfall to the other side.

"Oh no!" Lucy said. "Run!" Peter shouted and we all started to ran. But then the wolves surrounded us. Mr. Beaver raised a paw at the wolf to show he wasn't afraid but the wolf darted forward and clamped his jaws around him tightly.

"No!" Ms. Beaver said. "Peter!" Lucy and I called at the same time. Peter pulled out his sword and hold it in front of him, pointing at the wolf leader. "Put that down, boy. Someone could get hurt," The wolf leader said.

"Don't worry about me! Run him through!" Mr. Beaver called. "Leave now while you can, and your brother leaves with you," The wolf leader said.

Susan grabbed hold of Peter's arm but he kept his sword directed at the wolf leader. "Stop Peter, maybe we should listen to him!" She said. "Smart girl," The wolf leader said with a grin.

"Don't listen to him! Kill him! Kill him now!" Mr. Beaver said. "Come on, this isn't your war. All my Queen wants is for your to take your family and go," The wolf leader said.

"Look, just because some man in a red suit hands you a sword, it doesn't make you a hero! So just drop it!" Susan said. "No Peter! Narnia needs ya! Gut him while you still have a chance!" Mr. Beaver called.

"What's it gonna be Son of Adam? I won't wait forever. And neither will the river," The wolf leader said. Lucy looked up at the frozen waterfall. "Peter!" She called. We all looked up and saw the water started to break through in the ice in the waterfall. Peter glanced around at us. "Hold onto me!"

We all hold into Peter as he stick his sword into the ice. We looked up as the wall of ice came crashing down, causing a huge wave to engulf us. Me, Susan and Lucy screamed while the wolves were thrown into the river.

We reached the shore. We turned to Peter and saw he was holding Lucy's coat. But Lucy wasn't there. "What have you done?!" Susan asked. I looked at the distend, "Lucy!" I started to call for her and Susan joined me. "Lucy! Lucy!" We kept calling.

"Has anyone seen my coat?" A small voice asked behind us and we turned around and saw Lucy walking over, soaking wet. Our faces broke out into a smile. Peter gathered Lucy's coat into his hands.

"Don't worry, dear. Your brother has you well looked after," Mr. Beaver told Lucy as Peter wrapped her coat around her. "I don't think you'll be needing those coats anymore."

We all looked and saw at the forest the flowers started to bloom. Soon, the forest was green again and we abandon our fur coats as we continued to walk.


	8. Ch 8 - Meeting Aslan and Peter's First B

We finally made it to Aslan's camp. It was a large camp, filled with many large and tents and many animals and Narnians were seen wandering around it. We entered the camp. As soon we walked in, the Narnians stopped what they were doing and stared at us. Fauns, centaurs, satyrs, cheetahs, and other creatures.

They all began to follow us as we travelled through the camp and more and more joined the further we went. "Why are they all staring at us?" Susan asked through her teeth, smiling.

"Maybe they think you look funny," Lucy said. Peter and I smiled down at Lucy. Then, I saw Ms. Beaver brushing at her fur. Mr. Beaver said to his wife, "Stop your fussing. You look lovely." I shot a smile to Ms. Beaver and a wink at Mr. Beaver, which caused them both to smile up at me with kindness and amusement.

We stopped in front of a raised area of ground, where a large red and gold, royal looking, tent was set up. A tall, dark haired centaur, stood to the side and watched us.

Peter draw his sword and lift it in salute. "We have come to see Aslan," He said. The centaur looked at the large tent on the other side of the platform.

Slowly, everyone in the crowd bowed down. We looked at the tent, and suddenly, stepped out a large, mighty lion. He came to stop in front of us as we bowed.

"Welcome Peter, Son of Adam," He greeted Peter and then then looked at us the girls and said, "Welcome Sophia, Susan and Lucy, Daughters of Eve." As our names were called we raised our heads to look at him. "And welcome Beavers, you have my thanks," Aslan said to the Beavers and then looked back at us. "But, where is the fifth?"

With that we all stood up. Peter sheathed his sword, "That's why we are here," He said. "We need your help," I said. Behind us everyone got up their feet.

"We had a little trouble along the way," Susan said. "Our brother's been captured by the White Witch," Peter said. Aslan's eyebrows furrowed together, "Captured?"

The crowd around us gasped and began to mutter to each other. "How could this happen?" Aslan asked. None of us could answer so Mr. Beaver did, "He betrayed them, Your Majesty."

"Then he has betrayed us all!" The centaur from before said. "Peace, Oreius. I'm sure there's an explanation," Aslan said. "It is my fault really. I was too hard on him," Peter said. Susan and I placed our hands on each Peter's shoulders.

"We all were," I said. Aslan seemed slightly saddened by this. "Sir? He's our brother," Lucy said. Aslan turned his gaze to her, "I know, dear one. But that only makes the betrayal all the worse." Aslan turned to Peter and I, "This may be harder than you think."

We were then dismissed and led off to change out of our clothes and into more suitable attire. Susan, Lucy and I were at our tent to change after that, we left to the river. "You two look like Mum," Lucy said as we walked towards the river.

"Mum hasn't had a dress like this since before the war," Susan said. Lucy glanced up at us, "We should bring her one back." I nodded, "Good idea, Lu." Susan didn't meet our eyes and kept staring into the water, "If we ever get back." Lucy looked down into the water, sad. "Really now?" I whispered to Susan.

She sighed sadly. "I'm sorry I'm like that," Susan said. "We used to have fun together, didn't we?" Lucy bit her lip and replied quietly, "Yes." Then she glanced up at me with a grin and said to Susan, "Before you got boring." Lucy and I began laughing and Susan gave us a mock glare.

"Oh, really?" She asked. Suddenly, she ducked down towards the water and splashed us! This causing us to yells out with shock. This continued with us going back and forth splashing each other.

Eventually, we made our way out of the water and headed for the towel that hung of a nearby tree. I reached it first and reached out to grab. But when I pulled it off the branch it showed a very unwelcome guest. The wolf leader.

We each gave a scream of fright as he stepped towards us and I gathered Susan and Lucy behind me, protectively, "Please don't try to run. We're tired and we'd prefer to kill you quickly." I looked around, trying to figure a way out this situation. Then, I spotted my horn.

Quickly, I threw the towel I had in my hand at the wolf leader while Susan grabbed a broken branch and hit the other wolf with it. I reached towards my horn while Susan grabbed Lucy and ran towards a tree. I gave my horn a loud and hard blow of air. A loud sonorous sound rang out throughout the camp.

Susan grabbed my hand and helped me up higher at the tree. The wolf leader and the other wolf quickly recovered and were now jumping up, trying to get at us up in the tree. There wasn't much room in the tree so both Susan and I were constantly moving our feet below us to stop the wolf leader from getting hold of them.

"Get back!" Suddenly I heard Peter's voice from across the river. He was running through the water towards us with his sword in hand. Peter hold his sword out in front of him and kept his eyes darting from the wolf leader to the other wolf as they circled him.

"Come on," The wolf leader said. "We've already been through this. We both know you haven't got it in you." The other wolf barked in what seemed like encouragement to the wolf leader. "Peter!" I called, worried for my twin. He glanced up at us for a second before looking back to the wolf leader. "Watch out!" I yelled.

The wolf leader and the other wolf continued to circle him, growling and taunting his as they went. Suddenly loud footsteps were heard and there was Aslan, pinning down the other wolf with just one paw. The centaur, Oreius came up at his side, swinging a sword in his hand but Aslan hold him back.

"Stay your weapons," He called to the Narnian soldiers that had gathered. "This is Peter's battle." Everyone stopped and turned their gazes to Peter. The wolf leader seemed pleased with the audience.

"You may think you're a king," The wolf leader teased. "But you're going to die . . ." Suddenly, in the blink of an eye, he leapt at Peter and yelled, "Like a dog!" We couldn't help but scream, "Look out!" We watched in horror as the wolf leader collided with Peter and the two fell to the ground, not moving. "Peter!" Me and my sisters yelled. We then dropped from the tree and raced towards Peter without a second hesitation.

We kneeled down next to them and together we pushed against the limp body of the wolf leader and shoved him off of Peter. We were so relieved when Peter sat up, his face was flushed and his eyes were wide with shock. He looked around himself before turning his searching eyes at us. I was the first to crash him into a tightly hug and quickly our youngers sisters joined in.

We looked up as Aslan removed his foot from the wolf. The wolf scrambled up onto his feet and made a ran for the forest. "After him," Aslan ordered. We looked at him in confused. "He'll lead you to Edmund." He smiled at us and we returned it full heartedly. The Narnians raced after the wolf and disappeared into the trees.

Aslan pulled our attention back to him as he called, "Peter. Clean your sword." Peter got to his feet and cleaned his sword in the grass before standing in front of Aslan with his swords tip almost imbedded in the ground. He kneeled and Aslan placed his paw on his shoulder. "Rise, Sir Peter Wolf's-Bane, Knight of Narnia."

Peter rose to his feet and looked to us in amazement and we beamed proudly at him. Peter met Aslan's gaze for a few moments before replacing his sword in it's sheath at his hip. Peter walked up to me and I pulled him to another hug and he hugged me back tightly and Susan and Lucy joined in.


	9. Ch 9 - Practicing and The Witch's Visit

The next morning, I walked out the tent that I share with Susan and Lucy. I spotted Peter walking out of his tent so I walked over to him. "Hey, morning," I said to my twin with a smile. He smiled back, "Morning."

Then, we spotted Oreius, he stooped as he looked at us and then he looked up at the hill. We followed his stare and saw Aslan, and he was talking with Edmund. Then, I saw Susan and Lucy walking over and they looked at where we were staring. "Edmund!" Lucy shouted.

She was about to ran to Edmund until Peter quickly stopped her. Aslan and Edmund looked at us before looking back at each other. Aslan nodded to Edmund and they both walked down the hill, toward us.

"What's done is done," Aslan stated sternly. "There is no need to speak to Edmund of what is past." With that Aslan shared a look with Edmund and then turned and strode away, leaving us together.

Edmund nervously met Peter's eyes but looked away sharply and back to the ground. He glanced up at me for a moment before saying quietly, "Hello."

Lucy and I shared a smile before leaping at Edmund and wrapping him to a tight hug. Edmund hugged us back. Susan walked over and placed her hand on his arm. When Lucy and I broke away from him, she hugged him as well. When Susan took a step back, she asked, "How are you feeling?"

Edmund put his hands back in his pockets, "I'm a little tired," He replied. "Get some rest," Peter said as he gestured with his head in the direction of his tent. Edmund's smile disappeared and he walked past towards the tent.

I gave Peter a look. "And Edmund . . ." Peter called back. Edmund turned to face him. A smile grow across Peter's face as he said, "Try not to wander off again." Edmund gave a smirk before heading off to the tent.

... ...

Edmund was awake soon and a table was set up outside in the sun for us to sit and have some food. Edmund seemed absolutely starving as he eat down slice after slice of toast, Lucy, who sat my side of me, was looking at him also in amusement.

"Narnia isn't going to run out of toast, Ed," Lucy said and Edmund smiled. "I'm sure they'll pack some up for the journey back," Peter spoke suddenly, coming over.

"Were going home?" Susan asked. "You are," Peter said and he sat down on my other side. "I promised Mum I'd keep you four safe. But that doesn't mean I can't stay and help."

"But, they need us . . . All five of us," Lucy said. "Lucy, it's too dangerous. You almost drowned, Edmund was almost killed!" Peter said. "Which is why we have to stay," Edmund spoke and we looked at him. "I've seen what the White Witch can do, and I've helped her do it. We can't leave these people behind to suffer for it."

Susan and I shared a look and nodded at each other, having the same idea. "I suppose that's it then," Susan said and she got up and so did I. "Where are you two going?" Peter asked us. Susan picked up her bow and quiver as I picked up my sword, "Going to get some practice."

I looked down at Lucy. "Coming, Lu?" I asked with a smile. She smiled and jumped to her feet and quickly grabbed her dagger and cordial before we headed off to the archery range.

We quickly settled into the course. Susan went first and shakily notched and aimed and arrow. She let it go and it flew through the air in a flash and imbedded itself in the second ring. It was pretty good for her first try.

"Nice," I said and she looked at me, smiling. She hold her bow out to me, "Want to try?" She asked. I smirked and took the bow and pulled an arrow from her quiver.

I was a bit more confident in the bow and hold it strong but not to tight. The arrow cut through the air like a knife and buried itself into the middle of the bullseye. I sent Susan a grin and a wink as her jaw dropped and Lucy laughed.

I laughed but I was cut by Lucy launching her knife forward and it split my arrow down the middle. My jaw dropped and Susan and I looked down at our little sister and she smiled and just shrugged.

We heard the sound of horses galloping towards us so we spun around and spotted Peter and Edmund practicing sword-fighting, riding on two large horses.

"Come on, Ed! Keep your sword up like Oreius showed us!" Peter said. We watched them in amusement as Edmund yelled, "En guard!" And then Peter said, "Now block!"

But our fun was cut by Mr. Beaver running up to them. The boys turned their horses around and Edmund's reared up onto his legs. "Whoa horsey!" Edmund called out as the horse's forelegs returned to the ground. "My name is Philip."

I giggled. "Oh, sorry," Edmund said to the horse, shocked. Mr. Beaver pulled back their attentions to him, "The Witch has demanded a meeting with Aslan. She's on her way here!"

We quickly ran to the tents site. When we got there, we could see a large crowd of Narnians standing around. Everyone looked to the main path through the camp as a dwarf ran past. "Jadis, Queen of Narnia!" There were yells of protest from the Narnians. "Empress or the Lone Islands!" The dwarf continued.

We came to a stop together as we watched the Witch be carried forward on a large chair. I stood between Peter and Susan. I noticed Aslan's eyes narrow at the Witch. The four Cyclops carrying her chair, gently set it down. She stood up and never let her gaze leave Aslan.

She slowly approached Aslan and turned her head as she walked to look at Edmund, who stood at Peter's other side. She stopped only a couple of feet from Aslan. "You have a traitor in your midst, Aslan," She said.

Whispering spread throughout the crowd of Narnians. "His offence was not against you," Aslan said. "Have you forgotten the laws upon which Narnia was built?" The Witch said. Aslan roared in anger and growled at her, "Do not cite the Deep Magic to me, Witch! I was there when it was written."

"Then you'll remember well that every traitor belongs to me. His blood is my property," She said. Peter pulled his sword from it's sheath, "Try and take him then!"

"Do you think that a mere force can deny me my right, little king?" She asked Peter. I took a hold of my twin's hand, pulling him slightly back. "Aslan knows that unless I have blood as the law demands, all of Narnia will be overturned and perish in fire and water."

She turned to us pointed directly at Edmund. "That boy will die on the Stone Table as is tradition," The Witch said and she dropped her hand down to her side and turned back to face Aslan, "You dare not refuse me."

"Enough," Aslan stated, firmly. "I shall talk with you alone." He turned and walked slowly into the large tent behind. The Witch glanced over at Edmund for a moment before following Aslan into the tent and then there was silence. No one left or even moved for a few minutes.

... ...

Finally people grew tired of standing and waiting but they didn't leave, they simply settled down on the ground to wait instead. We did so as well, sitting together silently with Mr. and Ms. Beaver. Edmund was nervously pulling at the grass and I sighed nervously.

Finally, the Witch came out and we looked at her. She looked at Edmund as she walked back to her chair and Aslan came out of the tent. We all looked at him, waiting.

Aslan's eyes were sad. The look in his eyes practically broke my heart. He then turned to address everyone, "She has renounced her claim on the son of Adam's blood." Everyone cheered and I pulled Edmund to a tightly hug. We were all laughing, clapping and talking cheerfully.

The Witch's voice broke through our celebrations, "How do I know your promise will be kept?" I frowned as I turned my gaze to Aslan. What did she meant?

Aslan gave a loud roar, which scared her literally into her seat. While everyone else laughed, my face stayed the same. What did he promised? The Cyclops that had carried the Witch, the chair lifted it back up into the air and carried her out again.

Everyone continued to celebrate but I didn't. I continued to watch Aslan, who had his head down. I felt someone grabbing my hand and I looked down to see Lucy, giving me a concerned look.

I shook my head and turned my gaze back to Aslan. He met our stares for only a moment before turning his back and walking back to his tent. What's going on?


	10. Ch 10 - The Death Of The Great Lion

"Sopi." I was woken up by Lucy's whispers. "Wake up." I turned to the side to see her getting up from my side and rushing to Susan to wake her up as well, "Susan!" She woke up as well and then Lucy pointed to the side. We looked over and saw a shadow walking pass our tent from the outside. We shared a look before getting up quickly and walked out quietly with our weapons.

We looked for the shadow we saw and spotted Aslan leaving the camp. "Come on," I whispered and we followed him through the forest. As we walked between the trees, Aslan finally stopped, "Shouldn't you three be in bed?"

I shared a look with Susan before we and Lucy stepped out of our hiding spot, "We couldn't sleep," Lucy informed him. "Please, Aslan. Couldn't we come with you?" Susan asked. "I would be glad of the company tonight. Thank you," He said.

Lucy walked in front of us, holding onto Aslan's mane and running her other hand through it as we walked. Susan walked on the other side of the mighty lion doing the same as us.

The walk wasn't very long but when Aslan finally ordered for us to leave it felt so much shorter. "It is time," Aslan said. "From here, I must go on alone." Susan stepped forward in protest, "But Aslan . . ." Aslan turned to her, "You have to trust me, for this must be done." He then looked at each of us in turn. "Thank you, Susan. Thank you, Lucy. Thank you, Sophia. And farewell."

Aslan continued on alone but as soon as he was a bit ahead of us. Susan and I glanced at each other and nodded before we headed off into the trees and around Aslan so we could follow him with Lucy following us.

Susan ducked down in front of a bush and Lucy and I crouched on either side of her. There was a huge crowd of Narnians that were following the Witch. Many carried lit torches and were cheering and taunting as Aslan walked up the steps.

There were horns being blown and they made loud ringing sounds that rang out hauntingly around us. We watched as cruel and menacing creatures growled and taunted Aslan right to his face.

The Witch appeared at the top right at the Stone Table. My jaw dropped at what was in her hand. A large knife. Aslan stopped in his tracks as the Witch showed her face. As she spoke, even the three of us, so far from the actual table, could still hear her. "Behold, the great lion," She stated and the Narnians all laughed at her statement.

We were horrified as we watched a minotaur approached Aslan with a large axe in hand. The minotaur nudged Aslan with the handle and Aslan growled at him a little before looking at the Witch, standing still as the animals she petrified, on top of the Stone Table.

When the minotaur realized Aslan wasn't going to budge he wacked him across the face and side sending him flying onto his side, slamming into the stone ground. I threw my hand over my mouth in shock as Lucy and Susan gasped. We watched as they continued to make fun of Aslan.

"Why doesn't he fight back?" Lucy asked, desperately. "Bind him!" The Witch ordered. We lost sight of him as he was surrounded by the Narnians as he was bound in rope.

"Wait," The Witch demanded. "Let him first be shaved." I watched in absolute disbelief, the Dwarf from before raced forward excitedly. He had a knife in hand and he leapt onto Aslan and began to cut away his long, silky mane. He then hold the long locks of hair up above his head with pride as everyone cheered him on.

Others ran forward with swords and daggers and carelessly began cutting away at his fur not caring if they cut or caused him to bleed or caused him pain.

"Bring him to me," The Witch ordered. Aslan was then dragged along the ground towards the table and then dragged forcefully up the stone steps and onto the table at the feet of the Witch. Narnians were all cheering excitedly at the events. The cries grow louder and louder until the Witch sharply threw out her arm for silence.

Another Narnian creature that were similar to birds began to bang wooden staves against the ground. The cries grew once again and wolves howled loudly. The drums were beaten loudly as the Witch prepared for her little ritual.

She kneeled down at his side and then spoke to him. She spoke too quietly for us to hear. She stood up once again after she was finished crushing his spirit.

"Tonight, the Deep Magic will be appeased!" She announced to the large mob. "But tomorrow, we will take Narnia forever!" The crowd cheered and clapped their cried growing even louder.

"In that knowledge . . . Despair." She then hold the knife high above her head. Aslan's eyes were darting everywhere and then his eyes snapped to us. "And DIE!" The Witch yelled and she dropped down onto her knees, plunging the knife deep into Aslan's side.

A whimper escapes Aslan's lips and Susan, Lucy and I gasp in shock. His eyes roll into the back of his head and then his lids close over.

We couldn't stop the tears as they ran down our cheeks. My sisters and I grabbed each other and shared a tight hug but it did nothing to stop the tears.

The Witch sharply looked up, her eyes pitch black and proclaimed for all to hear, "The Great Cat . . . is DEAD!" The shouts and cheers of the Narnains grew once again. "General," The Witch called. A large, black furred minotaur stepped forward. "Prepare your troops for battle," The Witch ordered. The minotaur howled loudly in triumph.

... ...

Several hours passed, we walked towards the Stone Table where Aslan's body lay. Lucy ran ahead and we went up the steps and sat at his side with fresh tears began to fall without us knowing.

Lucy pulled out her cordial and started to uncork it. "It's too late, Lucy," Susan stated and I nodded, "Susan's right . . . He's gone."

Lucy placed the top back on the cordial as Susan made her way around the side to another set of steps onto the table. She sat down on the other side of Aslan's head and looked up at us, her eyes all glazed over. "He must have known what he was doing," She said, giving us a small sad smile.

I squeezed Lucy's shoulder as she turned to me and buried her face into my stomach. I placed my hand on the back of her head and hold her to me.

I leaned down over Aslan as Lucy let go of me. She stroked Aslan's nose and cried loudly. Susan leaned down as well, wrapping her arms around Aslan and we all cried again.

Out of nowhere, a large bunch of mice crawled up onto the ropes that bound Aslan. "Get away!" Susan ordered, "Get away, all of you!" I watched as the mice began to nibble and wear away the ropes.

"No. Look," Lucy said. There were so many mice that the ropes were quickly dealt with and snapped away. We pulled away the rest of the ropes and then settled back down next to Aslan.

"We have to tell the others," Susan said. "We can't just leave him," Lucy stated. Susan shook her head, "Lucy, there's no time. We need to go."

"She's right, Lu," I said as our little sister looked around and then smiled before turning to me and Susan, "The Trees."


End file.
